Power Rangers Super Megaforce: Magnavore's Revenge
by BlackSpiderman 4
Summary: Taking place between "In The Driver's Seat" and "All Hail Prince Vekar", during a battle with the rangers Levira comes across a comic book and releases the Magnavores from the comics! Will this new alliance destroy the rangers? Not if a certain trio has anything to say about it!


_Hey everyone! This is a bit of switch-up for me but I felt like doing a long overdue crossover between Super Megaforce and that long forgotten team the Big Bad Beetleborgs! I don't intend for this to be a long story but for what it is I hope you enjoy!_

 _Power Rangers and Beetleborgs belong to Saban._

 _An alien armada has arrived and invaded our planet. Wave after wave have attacked us with a ferocity never seen before! To battle this new threat the power rangers must master the ability of the legendary rangers to become..Super Megaforce!_

(The scene begins with the rangers in their Super Mega Mode currently engaging X-Borgs and Bruisers in the city while Levira and Argus watch)

Troy: Man, these X-Borgs don't know when to quit! (slashes several with his Super Mega Saber)

Gia: Then I think it's time we went legendary! (She presses a button on her belt buckle and flips up a Ninja Storm Yellow key as the others follow suit)

All Rangers: Legendary ranger mode Ninja Storm! Ninja Storm, Ranger Form! (They all twist the keys into their morphers while Orion presses the button for Ninja Storm Green) Power Rangers Ninja Storm!

Troy: Ninja Shadow Art!

All: Right! (scene cuts to a red background as the rangers shrouded in shadow slice into the X-Borgs and Bruisers and after all six strike several times they explode as the scene shifts to normal.)

Levira: (Grunts) We're not finished yet! (snaps her fingers as another wave of X-Borgs charge at the rangers)

Jake: Let's use the power of the space rangers! (Takes out the black space ranger key)

Troy: Let's end this! (All the rangers take their respective space ranger key and twist it in the morpher except Orion who presses the Silver Space Ranger button)

All: Legendary ranger mode, In Space! Let's Rocket! (They transform) Power Rangers In Space!

Troy: Spiral Saber! (Runs and slices through a section of X-Borgs)

Noah: Astro Axe! (Runs and slices two X-Borgs closest to him)

Jake: Lunar Lance! (Turns and swings at several X-Borgs knocking them down)

Gia: Star Slinger! ( Fires at multiple X-Borgs causing them to fall down)

Emma: Satellite Stunner! (Twirls around firing at multiple enemies, defeating them before they even reach her)

Orion: Super Silverizer! (Fires at a couple of X-Borgs then converts into sword mode and slices the rest as all the fallen X-Borgs around the rangers explode)

(All go back to Super Mega Mode)

Levira: (Stomps her foot) We'll be back rangers! You can count on it! (She and Argus telaport back to Prince Vekar's ship)

* * *

(Scene shifts to the bridge)

Vekar: (starts throwing his usual tantrum) I give you a legion of X-Borgs and you still can't defeat those rangers?! Whose brilliant plan was it to just throw minions at them?

Argus: Yours boss.

Vekar: I keep telling you! Never listen to my plans unless they're good ones which they all are! You and Levira bunched it up!

Levira: Your majesty, I can turn this defeat into a victory now that I can analyze their attack patterns and what's this on my foot? (picks up a comic book that was stuck to her foot)

Vekar: Well I don't care! Send out another squad of X-Borgs immedately! Argus, go with them!

Argus: Yes boss. (Telaports)

Levira: (Flips through the book) Facinating, these humans have come up with designs for commanders that are only second to my own. Now to work on a way to bring these creatures to life...

* * *

(Scene shifts to the Command Cave)

(The rangers have finished their schooling for the day and concerned about the lack of commanders they decide to ask Gosei)

Troy: Anything going on Gosei? All we've had the past week have been nothing but X-Borgs and Bruisers.

Gosei: I don't know Troy but I doubt The Armada has decided to pack up and leave so it stands to reason that they are planning something big but as for what I can't say.

Troy: Well thanks Gosei, keep us updated. We're going on patrol.

Gosei: Very well rangers, be careful and may the power protect you...

* * *

(Scene shifts to Levira's lab as she completes her newest project)

Levira: There we go. Now let's try to bring these monsters to life! (She fires a beam which hits the comic and four monsters appear in a gulf of fire from it. One looks like a white being with a "T" viser, another looks like a composite-like humanoid monster, one looks like a cyborg, and another wearing red with a white mask.)

Vexor: Ahhhh! It feels so good to be free again after that accused Nukus trapped us in that comic again!

Noxic: Tell me about it! I had so many dounuts I wanted to eat but couldn't because of that double-crosser!

Typhus: Just wait until I get my hands on him, he's gonna wish he was back on paper!

Jara: Before that, where are we? (She and the others look around)

Vexor: Indeed. Where are we?

Levira: You are on-board my prince's command ship. I've brought you out of that book to help us defeat our enemy the Power Rangers.

Jara: Power Rangers? Is that what those beetlebrats call themselves now?

Levira: Beetlewhat? No, they're- (Vekar bursts in with his arms flailing)

Vekar: Levira! I told you to go down with Argus!

Levira: Sorry my prince, I just figured these new creatures I freed form this human comic could be helpful.

Vexor: And just who are you? (He points to Vekar)

Vekar: I am Prince Vekar and leader of The Armada.

Vexor: Greetings Prince Vekar, I am Vexor. Leader of the Magnavores and these are my associates Typhus, Noxic, and Jara and while I do not know of these "Power Rangers" perhaps we can come to an arrangement that would be mutually beneficial to both of us.

(Vekar turns to Levira and whispers)

Vekar: Should we trust them?

Levira: For now yes, but we can always send them back if they try something. (They break.)

Vekar: Very well! We have an agreement.

Vexor: Let us shake on it. (Vekar and Vexor shake hands)

Vexor: Then let us get to work...

To Be Continued...

 _And we have the beginning of a new evil alliance! Will the forces of Vekar and Vexor overwhelm the rangers? What is their evil plan? Find out next time! This is my first time trying the script format or writing so tell me what you thought! Later!_


End file.
